Sunflowers
by Gol Chin
Summary: Sunflowers' is a collection of Hikaru x Kaoru one shots. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sunflowers is a collection of Hikaru x Kaoru one shots

Sunflower 1: Koi

The Hitachiin twins were sitting under a big tree. They had dozed off after their long water fight they had had earlier that day. The flowers around them were in every colours of the rainbow and they danced gently to the rare cold breezes that passed by. The baby blue sky with no clouds and the golden light that passed through the leaves and twigs of the tree were lying on the twins' faces like small golden cuts. The only sounds around them were the birds singing, the whistle of the trees and the sound of water that ran down from their koi-pond.

Hikaru's eyes opened slowly, he soon realised that Kaoru was lying beside him with his arms around his neck and that they both were wet.

He touched Kaoru's face gently trying not to wake him up. Kaoru was looking so innocent when he slept and not to mention cute.

Hikaru stopped touching his twins cheek when he suddenly realised what he had thought about his own brother, twin, and his other half.

"Mmm." Kaoru's arm fell down from his brother's shoulder and onto his lap. Hikaru put it back around his shoulder and Kaoru's face wasn't less than an inch away from his own. He blushed in a sudden. Sure they had been this close many times before when they were acting in the host club. But that was just acting, this wasn't and it felt strange, but in a good way.

He looked at his twin's lips. Had they always been this pink? Hikaru put a finger on Kaoru's lower lip and smiled. Would it be a sin if he stole a little kiss from him? No one would ever know about it, not even Kaoru himself.

Hikaru stared at Kaoru for a couple of minutes to make sure he wouldn't just awaken. Slowly he let his hand run to the back of his younger brother's neck and he leant towards him. He could feel his warm breath against his own. He slowly pressed his lips against Kaoru. So sweet, he thought.

He felt Kaoru move his arms, and he pulled away, seeing a wide awake blushing Kaoru who was touching his lower lip.

"Ha ha, ha." Hikaru laughed stupidly.

"What was that for?" Kaoru asked, still having his arms around Hikaru's neck.

"Well…." He looked around and saw their little koi-pond. "You just looked cute,_ koi_."

"_Koi_?" Kaoru repeated, pushing Hikaru onto the green grass under them. "You just stole my first kiss."

"Sor--?" Hikaru started to apologise but he was soon cut off by the youngest Hitachiin twin's lips.

"Next time make sure that I'm awake, you dummy."


	2. Chapter 2

Ah wow! thanks for the reviews and favs. Arigato again!

Sunflower 2: Hitotsu

Hikaru and Kaoru were standing close to each other on a swing which was tied to a huge tree, which was placed in their garden. The long ropes that were tied to the tree and the seat were held by four hands. Their laughter was so loud that it could be heard all around the mansion of the Hitachiin family.

"This is so fun!" Kaoru said, laughing every time their heads were about to touch the green leaves above them. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we haven't done this for a long time!" Hikaru smiled as he felt the wind pass through his orange-brownish hair.

Kaoru looked at his brother's face which was shinning from joy. He smiled to himself. He was happy when Hikaru was happy and Hikaru was happy when he was happy that was just the way it was.

"Hey look a bird's nest!" Kaoru said in a sudden, pointing at all the twigs and leaves there were over their heads. The four hands became three.

"Kaoru don't let go of the rope when we are swinging so high!" Hikaru yelled, as he tried to catch Kaoru who was about to fall, he caught him, but he lost his balance and fell backwards dragging Kaoru with him. They hit the ground and Hikaru started moaning.

"Urgh." He complained, opening his eyes, seeing Kaoru above him. "Are you okay Kaoru?"

"HIKARU!" Kaoru cried and hugged him around his neck, not moving away from him.

"I'm fine." Hikaru said blushing, but he did hug his younger brother back.

"Hikaru you saved me."

"That's what brothers do." Hikaru said shortly hoping that Kaoru would get off soon. "I'm fine you can get off. I promise you that I am okay."

Kaoru let go of Hikaru slowly. He watched Hikaru sit and rub his back and then Hikaru realised that his other half was looking at him.

"Hey what's with that expression?" Hikaru teased giving Kaoru a smirk as he touched his chin.

The young Hitachiin looked down and a tear rolled down from his cheek.

"What if something bad happened to you?!" he cried.

Hikaru moved his hand to the behind of his twin's head and pulled him to his chest. "Hey, I am not gonna die that easily."

"You're going to die!?" Kaoru cried, swinging his arms around Hikaru's neck. He had made everything worse, well done Hikaru.

"That's not what I meant!" he said loudly. "I mean that you are the only one in the world that I don't wanna see in pain! Shortly you are the only one who means so much to me, so I'm not gonna pass away so easily, I have to look out for my cute baby brother y'know!" He had put both of his hands on Kaoru's blushing cheeks and was looking seriously into the golden coloured eyes of his twin's.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru sobbed.

The Hitachiin brothers spent the rest of the day clinging to each other under the huge may green coloured tree that covered them from the sharp sun. The blue cloudless sky reddened and the birds singing hushed. The rainbow coloured flowers closed slowly as the sunlight disappeared and the swing swung gently by itself with the wind as if it never had thrown the twins onto the solid grassy ground beneath it.

Kaoru hadn't let go of Hikaru's hand ever since their colliding with the ground.

When he was in pain Hikaru was also and when Hikaru was in pain he would also be in pain and it would always be that way no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah yea 'chu' is btw the sound effect of kissing.

Sunflower 3: Chu

Hikaru Hitachiin was sitting in front of his laptop while Kaoru was taking a bath. He wasn't really doing anything since he was waiting for his brother, because it wasn't fun to play online games alone.

He clicked meaninglessly on icons and websites just to pass by the time. He didn't realise that his brother actually had stepped out from the bathroom until he felt something sneak around his neck and something warm and wet touch his cheek.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered.

"Mm?"

"You know when you visit my pet in pet society…" he started.

"Yeah… What about it?"

"…You always kiss it but you never really kiss me." Kaoru said sounding a little bit angry.

"Kiss?" Hikaru repeated, as he turned his head around, so he could have a proper looked at Kaoru. He was looking serious. "Fine…"

Hikaru took Kaoru's hand and pulled him in front of him. Kaoru looked surprised but also very pleased by his elder twin's attention. "How do you want it?" he asked feeling awkward.

"Anyway is fine." Kaoru answered smiling, pointing at his cheek.

Hikaru shrugged and kissed his twin's cheek, which wasn't what Kaoru had expected but Hikaru was a dummy after all.

The young boy gave the older boy a disappointed look and went over to their bed, throwing himself onto it.

"Hey what's the matter? I did what you told me, but you're still in a bad mood!" Hikaru complained as he walked over to the almost sleeping Hitachiin.

"You dummy." Kaoru said softly with a smile on his face. "Just because I point at my cheek, it doesn't mean that I want you to kiss me there."

Hikaru looked puzzled; he didn't really get what he said. He pointed at his cheek when he said he wanted a kiss but he didn't mean that it had to be on the cheek. What the heck?

"How the heck did you expect me to figure something like that out?!" he said irritated. "You even said _anyway is fine_!"

"Yeah, but I'd expect you to find out what I really want." Kaoru said, turning the side and hugged his pillow.

"You know that I'm not good at these kinds of things!" Hikaru complained, as he pulled Kaoru back to his first position. "Gee, if you want something don't wrap it into something and expect me to be able to tell what's inside!"

Kaoru gave Hikaru a bored look. "Gee, excuse me…"

"What's with that attit--?" Hikaru cut off his talking when Kaoru had put his arms around his neck. "Weren't you just---?"

'_Chu'_


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuki means Moon

Sunflower 4: Tsuki-sama

It was in the middle of the night and Kaoru was awake. He was looking out of the window, gazing at all the small stars that twinkled. The moonlight was lying on his face, making it shine up like a little light in their dark room. He eyed Hikaru who slept loudly, his snoring didn't really bother him, it was his expression that did. Hikaru was looking so gentle, his eyes were shot, but even though there was a soft expression around them. His mouth was a little open, and Kaoru could hear his inhaling and exhaling. He reached out for his brother and gently touched his cheek. It was so warm and smooth. He lay down next to Hikaru and watched every move of his.

Kaoru didn't move his eyes away from his sleeping brother until he suddenly moved; Kaoru sat up quickly before Hikaru would be able to be aware of that he had been staring at him. He looked out of the window again, pretending that he had been doing that all the time.

"Kaoru…?" Hikaru said with a sleepy voice, looking at Kaoru through his half opened golden eyes. "You aren't sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kaoru said, giving his double ganger a smile. "Go back to sleep."

Hikaru rubbed his eyes as he sat up and glanced at Kaoru who was still staring out of the window innocently. "What 'cha looking at?"

"Eh…Tsuki-sama, I am looking at _tsuki-sama_." Kaoru said quickly pointing at the sky, he didn't really know why he said that he was looking the moon, but as thick headed Hikaru was he would never notice that it was a tall tale. He felt Hikaru's arms around him, he turned his head around and realised that he was looking at the same thing as he was, towards the sky and there wasn't any _tsuki-sama_.

"Where is tsuki-sama?" He asked, still staring at the dark blue sky. Kaoru started to laugh. Yes, he was _extremely_ dense. "What now?"

"Noting…!" Kaoru laughed, as he turned around to put his arms around Hikaru's neck. "You dummy." He added with a cocky smile.

"I'm not a dummy." Hikaru disagreed.

Kaoru rested his chin on his big brother's shoulder and closed his eyes. He didn't really reply him, and Hikaru didn't seem to want an answer.

"Kaoru?"

"Mm?" Kaoru answered drowsily, as he drooled a bit. It had always been comfortable to sleep on Hikaru's shoulder.

The older boy let himself fall back onto the sheets of the bed, making Kaoru awaken.

"What?" he asked looking into Hikaru's neck.

"I am tired. Can't you get off me so I can sleep?" Hikaru answered yawning.

"No can do." Kaoru said. "You can sleep even though I am lying on you."

"C'mon!" Hikaru started to push Kaoru to the side, but he only managed to push the half of the stubborn twin off. He was still held around the neck and one leg was lying on him. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kaoru answered happily, giving Hikaru a kiss on the cheek.

"Hm." Hikaru put an arm around his little devilish brother.

Kaoru tightened his grip around Hikaru. Yeah, Hikaru was a dummy, but his dummy.

'_Arigatou, tsuki-sama_.'


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the indifferent-ness and for the late update.

Chapter 5: 'untitled'

It was winter and the snow had covered everything, not leaving a single spot to be another colour than white itself. All the colours had basically faded to gray. Inside the Hitachiin manor, the maids had decorated everything -the corridors, rooms, and the hall were all filled with warm colours and small snowmen, Saint Nicolas', angels, mini presents and mistletoes. Small candles were placed in the corners, their light played around and so did their frivolous shadows making the walls look alive and magical.

The Hitachiin twins walked down the stairs while holding hands. They were wearing the same dark blue pyjama with small orange stars and moons. Their hair was soft and smooth as it danced around their identical faces as they walked. They were home alone, dad was working on a software program and mom was busy with designing clothes for some famous celebrity.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru with him towards the living room, where the fire place was. There were a couple of armchairs around it, but they sat on floor next to each other, in front of the blistering fire.

Hikaru held his cold hands in front of the hot fire while Kaoru held around his neck. Slowly he rested his head on his big brother's shoulder. Hikaru didn't move much, he just looked at Kaoru who had his eyes half open and then at the fire place again.

The room was all dark; the fire place was the only thing that was glowing. Shadows were to be seen all around, under and behind the chairs and at the rest of the furniture, playing around like small demons.

Hikaru put his hands behind him and leant a little bit backwards. He was tired; it was in the middle of the night after all.

"Hikaru…?" Kaoru whispered.

"Hm?" Hikaru said, closing his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep before me." He said as he leant closer to his twin. Hikaru lost his balance and hit the floor and Kaoru fell along.

"I won't." Hikaru answered as he tried to move but it was impossible as long as Kaoru was resting on him. "But if I stay like this, I will."

Kaoru removed himself quickly and watched his double ganger sit.

Hikaru noticed the look Kaoru had on his face and then smirked. "Come here." He said, reaching out for him and pulled him into a hug. "Now you can sleep first." He said with a calm and soft voice.

"Hikaru." Kaoru held around him too and rested his head against his chest. Hikaru stroked his twin's hair tenderly and warmly. His hand ran down to his warm face and started to caress it.

He could hear the snow hit the windows in the room, and the small sparkles in the fire that flew around between the burning wood.

The time passed and Hikaru couldn't fall asleep, his eyes were half open, and Kaoru was still sleeping or so he thought.

Hikaru's eyes spotted some mistletoe over them, it was hanging peacefully.

"Mistletoe, isn't there something you have to do when you are under it?" he thought aloud.

"Mm?"

Kaoru sat up next to him, rubbing his eyes. "Mistletoe…"

"Yeah, wasn't there something about it?" Hikaru asked looking very troubled because he couldn't solve his _major_ problem.

"Kissing." His twin answered, looking happy.

"Kissing? You kiss the mistletoe?"

"No you dummy let me show you."

As Kaoru showed Hikaru how the mistletoe thingy worked, the snow was still falling, but nevertheless it could never freeze the warmth that was between the twins.


End file.
